


Not My Father's Daughter

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dean Winchester Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader angst, Lies, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - Imagine Dean finding out a relationship changing secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Father's Daughter

“You’re a what?!” Emerald eyes narrowed as Dean stared at you. Every muscle in his body went rigid, snapping to attention as betrayal coursed through the hunter.

You had seen that look a thousand times. It was the look and stance he got when he was about to gank a monster. Never did you think he’d look at you like that. You were surprised at just how much it physically hurt. “I’m a witch.”

It was no secret that Dean didn’t like witches. No, it wasn’t that he didn’t like them. Dean Winchester HATED witches with every fiber in his being. _Don’t trust ‘em half as far as I could throw ‘em.  
_

30 years of hunting aided him in moving faster than you could blink. He pinned you to the wall with a blade at your throat. “Who you workin’ for?”

“Nobody, Dean.”

“Don’t lie to me, Y/N!”

Even with all the secrets Sam kept from his brother, never had you seen Dean so angry. His entire body hummed with rage. You could feel it in the air like an electric charge looking for someone to shock. “I’ve never lied to you.”

“Bullshit! You’ve lied to me this entire time about who… _what_ you are.”

“Well then, keepin’ secrets from you must run in the family.”

That shut him up for a minute. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as his mind raced, you could almost hear the gears turning. Dean was far from stupid, but he seemed truly stumped. “What d’ya mean? Who are you?”

You weren’t exactly keen on telling him the whole truth when there was a blade a wrist flick away from slashing your throat. “Can you let me go? I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“No. You’ll tell me what I want to know right now.”

“Fine, but can you ease up a little?”

He pulled back on his arm, taking the weight off your chest only slightly. “Talk.”

“Thank you. You know my name, I’ve never lied about that.”

“You said keepin’ secrets runs in the family. Which family is that exactly?”

You took a deep breath and held it for a heartbeat. He wasn’t going to like this. “I’m Crowley’s daughter.”

The truth propelled Dean back almost as if you had pushed him. His mouth open and closed like a fish out of water as his hand dove through his hair. “I don’t fucking believe this.”

Holding your hands up, you took a step closer to the man you loved. “Let me explain.”

The knife that had come to a rest against his thigh was once again raised with the intent to kill. “No. You get the fuck outta here or I swear I’ll kill you.”

There had never been a time you didn’t believe anything that Dean said, and this was no exception, but you couldn’t just give up on him and everything you had come to mean to one another over the last year. “Please. I… I’m nothing like Crowley.”

“You ask me, you’re exactly like him.”

“If I had told you the truth, would you have even bothered to get to know me?”

“Shut up and get out.”

“Dean, please.”

“I said get out. Don’t make me do this.”

You know he could kill you if he wanted to, and oh boy, did it look like he wanted to. “Ok, I’ll go. But promise me one thing.”

“I ain’t promising you shit.”

“Kill Crowley.”

For the second time, Dean seemed at a loss for words. The flat side of the blade brushed against his thigh almost silently as he looked at you quizzically. “Excuse me?”

“I want you to kill the bastard.” You pushed your hands into the pockets of your leather jacket, all but holding your breath.

“He’s your father.” It sounded as if he had trouble saying the word, like it got stuck in his throat and he had to force it out.

You scoffed, rolling your eyes hard enough that it hurt. “Just because his blood runs through my veins don’t mean he’s my father.”

Dean sheathed the blade at his hip and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving yours. It felt like hours passed before he sighed heavily, cutting through the steadily building tension. “You say you’re not working for him.”

“Nope. Far as he knows, I’m doing night classes at junior college.”

“ _If_ we do this, it’s nothing but the truth from now on.”

“Of course.” You’d do anything he asked right about now if it got him to stop looking at you like you vermin.

And just like that, the darkness lifted, albeit only slightly. When he uncrossed his arms, his shoulders weren’t shaking with rage and hatred. “Alright. Let’s get to work.”


End file.
